


Herbs and Honey

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cottage in the woods fantasy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Geralt knows how to eat, Hair-pulling, Reader is a healer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: You're gathering supplies in the woods when a man clearly in need of your help rides by on his horse.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Witcher fic -- hope it turned out alright.  
> Do I wish I lived in a little cottage in the woods rn? Maybe!

You’d been foraging for supplies in the dense, green forest. Gathering mushrooms, fungi, and the occasional herb or two–carrying one basket for food and the one for your healing supplies. The steady clomp of hooves let you know you were no longer alone out here. A man–more of a mountain than a man–was half dazed in the saddle. He was slumped forward against his horse and barely reacted to your presence. The glint of a gold medallion in the filtered light gave you a clue to who or what he might be. A witcher. 

“Sir. Are you well?”

“Hmm.” 

“Are you in need of assistance? You don’t look quite right.”

He barely turned in the saddle, taking you in from the corner of his eye.

“Healer?” He ground out with effort. 

“Yes. I have a small cottage not too far from here. Follow me.”

He nodded and nudged Roach on with his heels. The large mare snorted and followed you as you made your way to the cottage. 

Geralt slid himself off Roach, leaning heavily against the horse for support as he caught his breath. You caught sight of his slashed and infected looking skin through the rips in his leather armour. 

“Wait here, I’ll be back to help you in.” You said as you ducked into the cottage and put away your foraged goods. Instead, he followed behind you and made his way into your home. It was small, and humble but had everything you needed. A large hearth, a warm bed, a rough-hewn table to work and eat at. 

“Here.” You said as you handed him a steaming mug of tea. “It should help soothe your fever.”

He nodded in thanks and took a deep drink. Sputtering and coughing as the bitter liquid hit his tongue. 

“This tastes like poison—but, thank you.” He said lowly.

“You’re welcome…”

“Geralt.”

“Well, Geralt. May I?” You asked, gesturing to his side.

He hesitated, weighing his options. He knew he was feverish and the tears in his side weren’t healing well. 

He nodded and began to undress, hissing as the leather slid against his infected skin.

“Oh, Geralt. This must be so painful.” You said as you finally got a closer look at him.

“I’ve had worse.” He mumbled. “Why am I so tired?” 

“It’s the tea. It will help you rest and heal. Please, lay down.” You said as you gestured to the bed. “I’ll water and feed your horse. You’re safe here, Geralt.” 

Sleep was overtaking him whether he liked it or not so he followed your orders and made himself comfortable. 

Normally you put your patients on the smaller cot underneath the window but you made peace with the fact that that would be your bed tonight. He was far too large to sleep anywhere but your bed. 

Once his breathing was deep and even you set to work cleaning his wounds with boiled water and a linen cloth. He didn’t even stir at your touch. “Poor man, how long have you been like this?” You wondered to yourself. Once the area was clean enough you applied honey and herbs and wrapped the area with another bit of clean linen.

You wiped the sweat from his brow, admiring his large, masculine features. His strong jaw, the line of his nose. There was no denying he was handsome. You pushed away that thought and brought the blanket up around his shoulders, making sure he’d be warm as he slept.

You busied yourself with feeding and watering his horse, checking on the soup you had going on the hearth and preparing your herbs and mushrooms for drying. The rest of the day passed quickly, the soft snores of Geralt filling the cottage as you worked. 

You checked on him again before you turned in for the night. You smoothed your hand gently along his brow. He was no longer feverish, he stirred in his sleep and pressed his face up to meet your touch. A gentle smile stretched across his lips. You pulled your hand away–feeling a fire light within you as thoughts of him, of what you could do together, raced through your mind. It had been a long time since you’d been with anyone, let alone someone as handsome as this. You sighed to yourself and retreated to your small cot. Burrowing down into the blankets, getting as comfortable as you could, hoping you wouldn’t find an empty bed, come morning.

You woke to the sound of a fire crackling in the hearth. It was a nice change to wake up and not have to wait for the cottage to warm. Geralt had his back to you as he put the kettle onto the fire. He groaned as he straightened up. It felt odd to be watching him and the only thing you think to do was to pretend you were still asleep. You heard him move about the cottage and kept your eyes closed even as you felt his large hand move an errant strand of hair away from your face. 

“I know you’re awake.” 

You opened your eyes and found his staring back at you. He was crouched near your cot with his hand still trailing gently along your jaw. 

“How are you feeling, Geralt?”

“Much better.” 

“Good.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve slept so soundly.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. His thumb finding its way to your lips. “Thank you.” He murmured as you pressed your lips against the broad pad of his thumb. 

“I should check your bandage.”

Geralt nodded and offered his hand as you pulled back your blankets. He pulled you up and off the cot easily, as if you were light as air and held you against his chest. 

“You’ll catch cold, half-dressed like this.” 

“No. You’ll keep me warm.”

“I will?”

“Mmm.” He nodded. 

You splayed your hands against his chest, stopping him mid-kiss. 

“Bandage first.” 

“Right.” He said as he crossed the cottage and sat on the bed. 

You climbed upon the mattress beside him and unwound the linen bandage, letting your fingertips explore the expanse of his skin as you did.

“Much better than yesterday. You’re almost fully healed.” 

You dipped another bandage into the bowl of water from yesterday and wiped away the traces of honey and herbs from his side. 

He took the cloth from your hand, tossed it into the bowl and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck.

“Oh.” You said softly as he caged you underneath him on the bed, his lips exploring every inch of your exposed skin. 

“What do you need, healer?” He asked in between hungry kisses.

Another soft moan escaped your lips as he palmed your breast through your shift and sucked a mark just under your collarbone.

“You. Please.”

He nodded, satisfied that he hadn’t misread the situation, or the delicious scent of your desire that hung heavily in the air.

He moved down your body–hiking up the fabric that separated you from him as he went. Kissing the valley between your breasts and down your stomach, laying teasing kisses and licks up and down your inner thighs. You were on display to him but you didn’t feel any shame or doubt–the way his eyes lingered on the juncture between your thighs, how he unconsciously licked his lips as he brought his mouth closer to your cunt thrilled you. 

You wound your fingers into his hair as he licked and sucked and explored you with his mouth. 

He murmured praises and encouragements as you moaned and whimpered and bucked against his face. When it felt as if you couldn’t take any more, your body wound tightly as a lute string he slid a thick finger inside you, waiting only a moment before he added a second. You clenched around his fingers moaned loudly as he worked your clit with his mouth. 

“That’s it. Good girl.” He said lowly as you came undone underneath him. He didn’t seem to mind how tightly you’d grabbed onto his hair or how hard you’d dug your heels into his back.

He wiped his chin roughly with the back of his hand before licking his lips.

“Sweet than honey you are, healer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot? what plot?!?! This is nothing but smut. Enjoy!

Geralt moved from between your thighs as you let go of his hair. His large hands splayed on either side of your head, pressing into the mattress. He wasn’t about to let you relax fully. Not yet, at least. His mouth was on yours, the taste of yourself on his lips, his stubble scraping at your chin until he worked his way up your neck to your ear, nibbling and sucking at your earlobe. His breath was warm against the side of your neck. 

“You must be feeling better.”

“Let me show you how much better.” 

“I thought you had.”

He smirked at you as his white hair hung like a veil around your faces. He shifted and guided your hand to the sizable erection straining against his leather trousers. 

“Fuck.” You whispered softly–more to yourself than to him as you palmed his length. You felt another wave of arousal crest and break within you.

“That’s the intent.” He said lowly, his lips grazing against your ear.

You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips as he bucked his hip against your hand. 

“Please, Geralt.” You murmured as you sucked a mark onto his neck.

He rolled off of you and stood next to the bed, unlacing his trousers and roughly tugging them off. You grabbed his hips and tried to pull him towards you, lowering your face to his now freed cock. He gently gripped the back of your neck in his hand and stopped you, your lips mere inches away from their intended prize.

“Ah, ah. This is about you.”

He tugged your linen shift up over your head and gently pressed you back into the mattress before he climbed back on top of you. His cock pressing hard and insistently against your hip as he captured your lips with his. You rocked your hips up against him and slid your hand down between you, circling his cock with your hand and slowly pumping him up and down.

He bucked into your hand and slid his own back down between your legs, making sure you were wet enough for what was to come.

He took your nipple between his teeth and gently tugged sending a jolt of pleasure straight to your cunt. He ducked his head and kissed and licked his way to the other before doing the same. You writhed underneath him and tightened your grip on his cock. Pumping it faster.

“Please.”

He didn’t answer you. He kissed you, his tongue pushing into your mouth at the same time that he peeled your hand off his cock. He broke the kiss and glanced down, guiding himself to your entrance before he slowly and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against your clit.

Just when you thought you’d have to beg him he pressed into you. Teasingly slowly. Your eyes fluttered closed and you breathed deeply as he stretched you to what felt like your limit. 

Suddenly he was still and you were full. Deeply, achingly full. 

Geralt inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw. 

“Fuck, you feel incredible.” He growled into your ear.

You hooked your legs around his and rocked up against him, letting out a soft moan when he took the hint and began to move inside you. 

You grabbed onto him, your nails sinking into his broad, muscular back. He barely made a sound other than the occasional grunt. He was thrusting rhythmically into you but at a pace that suggested he wasn’t in a hurry to chase his own end. 

“Harder. Ruin me.” You moaned. Meeting each movement of his with your own—as much as you could, being pinned underneath him. 

He chuckled darkly and pulled out of you completely.

“More, healer? Well, then.” He said as he rolled you onto your stomach and pulled you up onto all fours by your hips. 

He leaned over you, and pressed your upper back down to meet the bed. 

“Be a good girl and hang on.” He whispered roughly in your ear as he tapped your clit with the head of his cock. His medallion resting cool and heavy on your back. 

“You’re dripping.” He admired as he thrust back into you all at once. “That’s good. You’ll need that.” He pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forward, pressing your face harder into the mattress. It smelled like him, now—a heady mix of earth, sweat and old leather. You breathed shallowly as he settled into a punishing pace. His hips driving you forward with every thrust—you had to struggle to stay in one spot, your fingers digging into the mattress for support, your arms shaking with the effort of not flying forward.

You weren’t capable of speech anymore, the cottage filled with your moans and grunts and strangled cries. Without stopping he slid one hand from your hip and wrapped his arm around you, reaching down and circling your clit until you were crying out and spasming under him. Sweat prickling on your neck and down your back. He fucked you through your orgasm and you batted his hand away from your oversensitive clit as he continued to fuck you. His pace slowed as you clenched and trembled through your aftershocks. He thrust shallowly before sliding in to the hilt one final time as he came, breathing raggedly and letting out a low, guttural moan. You felt the heat radiating from him as he slipped out of you and curled his large frame around yours. It took awhile before your senses came back to you. The warmth of the sun from the small window, the birds gently calling each to each in the woods, the shuffle of Roach’s hooves on the earth. The bliss and stillness that came with being properly fucked—for once. 

Geralt kissed your bare shoulder and pushed his way off of the bed. Gathering his things together as he went. You watched from your cozy spot on the bed, too tired to care that he was setting off soon. He turned his shredded leather armour over in his hands and cast a glance at you.

“Can you do anything about this?” He inquired with a smirk, wiggling his fingers through the large tears in the side. 

“Geralt, I’m a healer not a tanner, or a tailor. You said with a gentle laugh. “There’s one of each in the town to the west of here. About a days ride.” 

“Hmm. Thank you. Again. For everything.” He said gruffly. 

“You’re welcome. I think you showed me exactly how appreciative you were.” 

He grinned slyly at you as he tugged on his pants. 

“Maybe you can return the favour sometime—if I’m ever back this way.”


End file.
